Alphabet Sundays
by BlueSmurfette
Summary: Brooke Davis comes up with an ingenious way for her, Peyton and Haley to make their Sundays more fun. Various couples will probably be included at some point.:
1. Prologue

It was Sunday afternoon and Brooke Davis, along with her two best friends Peyton Sawyer and Haley James were sat in Peytons house doing... well, nothing. Brooke and Haley lay sprawled across Peytons bed as the blonde sat at her desk staring moodily at the attatched webcam. Suddenly Brooke sat up and spoke "When did our Sundays become so dull?" she asked her two friends, who just looked at eachother with bemused 'here we go again' faces. "I mean it guys," she continued "when was the last time we spent our Sunday doing something other than lounging around someones house gorging on carbs!" at this Haley protested "But I like carbs!" to which she was met with steely eyes by Brooke, "Shut up Tutor Girl! My pint is we should be out enjoying life - we're ony young once y'know." Now it was Peytons turn to speak,

"Brooke," she started in a slightly wary tone "we don't do anything because there's nothing to do."

"Don't be so ridiculous P. Sawyer! There's plenty to do!" Brooke argued.

"Tell you what," Haley interjected, "you find us something to do, and next Sunday we'll go do it, okay?"

"Deal." Brooke replied grinning as she flopped back down on the bed

**To: Peyton Sawyer ()**

**Haley James (tutor_)**

**From: Brooke Davis ()**

**Subject: Alphabet Sundays**

**Hey girls, dropping you an email about this Sunday! As you may be able to tell I've devised a bit of a game - Alphabet Sundays - the concept is that every week one of us will choose an activity to do on Sundays - but it'll have to match your letter. We'll work our way through the alphabet and basically have 26 weeks of FUN!**

**Lots of love**

**Brooke**

**P.s - You're up first !**

****


	2. A is for

**A is for ART CLASS**

Brooke and Haley knocked on Peytons door at 12pm sharp - Brooke excited and Haley sceptical about the afternoon ahead - despite Brookes constant bugging Peyton had refused to reveal what she had planned for their first Sunday, saying only that they were to meet at her house at 12. "Spill the beans - what're we doing?" Brooke cried pouncing on Peyton the second she opened the door,

"Jump in the Comet!" Peyton replied mysteriously, trying and failing to keep a straight face at her friends eagerness - man was she going to be pissed when she discovered what they were doing.

The comet parked up outside Tree Hill Community Centre, Haley and Brooke looking at eachother with matching expressions of confusion. "What are we doing here Peyton?" Haley asked. The community centre was hardly an inspiring place. Haley had spent many hours tutoring in the bland, grey rooms "I hope A isn't for academic!" Haley added, only half joking. This caused Peyton to laugh out loud as she walked into the community centre, her two friends trailing behind her curiously. "Oh God." Brooke proclaimed as Peyton led them into a lsrge room full of... easels.

"We're at an art class guys!" Peyton exclaimed with mock enthusiam - laughing as she noted the expressions on her friends faces - Haley looked half nervous and half excited and Brooke looked unimpressed.

"Seriously ? Our first alphabet Sunday and you bring us to an art class? - way to set things off with a bang!"

"Chill out Brooke," Haley mediated, "it could be a laugh." Peyton smiled at her friends gratefully, giving Brookes arm a playful tug as they went to sit down.

"Hi guys, I'm Chris. Chris Keller" a guy with spikey blonde hair entered the room, smiling at the small group as he crossed the room "I'm going to be your teacher for todays session - still life." Peyton noticed Brooke eyeing up the guy as he spoke. She had a feeling Brooke was a bout to get a lot more interested in art. this was not a shock to Peyton - Brooke loved guys; what was surprising however was Haleys reaction to their teacher. Haley normally kept herself to herself, rarely flirting with guys; but she too was eyeing up Chris! "You may recognise me. I am s famous singer." Chris flashed a filmstar smile at the group "but please, we are here to paint, which, may i note, is just another one of my many talents." here he paused, wiknig at Haley who blushed furiously. "So if any of you want autographs or pictures, can you please wait until the end of the session. Chris Keller will be happy to do them then. " God, what a douche Peyton thought to herself. She was pretty sure no one in the room would have recognised this Chris dude - she certainly didn't and she knew a lot about music.

"I love art." Peyton heard Brooke talking to Chris as she tried to concentrate on shading her apple correctly, "I was so excited when i found out you were doing the session as well - i am totally your biggest fan ever!" Brooke gushed, causing Peyton to snort - she knew full well that Brooke did _not_ love art and had never heard of this Chris guy. "Why don't you try doing a little painting then" Chris replied, causing Peyton to snort once more. She looked up to see Brooke was blushing furiously - she was not used to being shrugged off by guys. "Looking good." Peyton heard Chris again, this time adressing Haley. "Your banana has fantastic dimensions," he added. Peyton guessed He was looking intently at Hely whilst she gazed into his eyes, but she was too caught up in her own painting to look.

"Thank you Chris." Haley was giggling. Good lord. Peyton thought Chris was a sleaze. She had not failed to notice that he had ignored all the guys and her, obviously sensing her disapproval of him, and was focusing all his attention on the pretty young girls that simpered over him. She rolled her eyes as she heard Haley and Chris continuing to flirt to her right, "So Chris Keller will see you at 6 o' clock tomorrow?" she heard Chris asking Haley. Oh God. They were going on a date. Really? Why would anyone date a guy who spoke about himself in third person? "Sure!" Haley squeeled like a tween meeting a Jonas Brother. Really. Brooke would not be happy Peyton thought chucklnialg to herself as she imaginied Brookes rant-to-be - _"I saw him first - she totally crossed the boundaries of friendship by going on a date with a guy I obviously liked!"_ Peyton would, as she had many times before, nod her head and agree that it was totally out of order, only half listening. She found it hard to take Brooke seriously when it came to Brookes rants. She knew she would have a different crush the next day. She could guarantee that by tomorrow Chris 'I'm a celebrity' Keller would be a distant memory.

"Right, the hours over guys," Chris shouted, as if he was addressing a crowd of a thousand people - not a group of ten. "Take a look at each others work before you go - and don't forget to take your piece with you!" he continued, finally adding "I'll be over here if you want an autograph or anything." Peyton stood up and walked around the room. Her painting was easily the best. Brookes painting was good, but she had not drawn the bunch of grapes in front of her like she was meant to. She had drawn a dress which she had painted red (Peyton had to admit the dress was cute though). Haley on the other hand _had_ drawn the banana in front of her, but she had got the shape all wrong and her banana had no texture - further proving that Chris was a sleaze - he had told Haley her painting was good when it obviously wasn't - he'd been sucking up to increase his chances of pulling! When Peyton got back to her painting there was a tall, dark haired boy stood amiring it. He was kind of cute if she was honest - he had cute dimples and big brown eyes. "This is really good," he said when he notcied her grinning awkwardly next to him, "My name's Chase by the way."

"Hi, I'm Peyton," Peyton replied, "and thanks." she added remembering his compliment.

"I know this is pretty forward, but I noticed your top, and you art and you seem like a really cool girl, so i was wondering if you'd maybe consider giving me your number? We could meet up some time, talk about Nirvana" he said and she smiled as he referenced the band on her shirt.

"Sure, I guess." she said in what she hoped was a nonchalant voice, quickly scribbling her number on a spare piece of paper hoping her friends wouldn't notice - she didn't fancy facing the Spanish Inquisition. "I wrote my IM down too" she said as she handed him the paper, "incase you want to talk online."

"Thanks!" he said, taking the piece of paper from her, "I have to head off now - my friend is waiting outside for me - but I'll talk to you soon Peyton." Peyton watched as Chase walked out the room, looking back as he walked out the door to grin sheepishly at her before leaving.

Peyton felt a pair of arms wrap themselves round her waist "He's cute!" Brooke whispered in her ear, almost giving Peyton a heart attack.

"Brooke!" Peyton turned around to face her grinning friend "Don't do that!" Brooke giggled before replying,

"So now everyone has a date apart from silly old me."

"I don't have a date Brooke, we're -"

"But you will soon enough Peyton - that Chase guy is well into you - and i think you like him too!" she winked cheekily at her curly haired friend.

"Grab Haley, let's go home." Peyton said, rolling her eyes as she tried to supress a smile.

"So what did you think, of A?" Peyton asked as she drove back towards her house,

"It was boring!" Brooke exclaimed - not holding back on her feelings, as usual. Haleys B better be better!" she added, getting tongue twisted as she sad the last bit.

"I thought it was great," Haley smiled,

"That's 'cause you spent the whole time flirting with the teacher, bitch!" Brooke snapped at her friend, who sensibly chose to ignore her - like Peyton Haley knew it was best to humour her friend when she got in to one of her moods.

"Chill out Brooke - there's plenty more fish in the sea!" Peyton said, hoping to wind Brooke up further.

"Whatever, I'd never heard of that Chris guy anyway." Brooke said stroppily, causing Peyton to burst out laughing. Obivously Chris wasn't as big as he thought.

**Hi guys :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I would like to point out - these are NOT set couples by any means - I began writing this and I thought it might be fun to introduce a few familiar faces, and if you guys like it I'll probably introduce a few more over the chapters. Anyway - any feedback is appreciated - I like to know what is good/bad about my writing so I can improve it in the future! Until next time sexys ;) xoxo **


End file.
